Accidential Love
by Lady IkoYume
Summary: As Sesshoumaru walks through the northern woods that he gained from the war, he saw something that would change his life forever
1. And So It Begins

Disclaimer: nope, not even in my dreams  
Chapter 1  
And so it Begins

Okay, I'm IkoYume and this story came to me when the president of our anime freak club was staring at picture of Sesshoumaru for about three hours during that day, and also when she was a Kagome and Sesshoumaru story on So in a way this story is decated to her, no she's not dead, but she told me and I quote "any girl who are reading this story, and who major sesshie fan like I am, well you all can go…to…I mean to say, that you can put your self in the story as the girl, I mean"

Well on with the story(this means…cange of view+-+….Tsuki meansmoon,suki and Tsuki are the same)and Jaken is dead

It was a cold winter day when Lord Sesshoumaru was patrolling the Northern Lands that he had gained from the last war he was just in.

Sesshoumaru just smirked as he remembered the former Northern Lord's warm, sweet blood on his long clawed hands.

Sesshoumaru was just about done with his patrolling, when he smelled a faint sent of blood, he decided to go and check it out since it was on his lands now (he,he,he).

When he got near the sent, something red and shiny caught his eye, he looked down and saw that it was blood and by the looks of it was still fresh, not even a few hours old.

As he went further and further into the deep, deep woods. He started to pick up other sent, he wondered what that warm and smoothing sent was and how he has to have it.

A few minutes later he found a small black ball, and also the blood trail ended at the very same spot, he bent down and took a whiff of the object in front of him, to tell if it was alive.

Nevertheless, the thing had too much blood around it; he stood up and thought to him self, 'Should I check if this thing if it's alive or should I put it out of its miseries'?

As he raised his clawed-hand, he heard a small cough from the thing below him, He put down his clawed hand and looked at the thing at his feet, He bent down to move the thing to its back, when he moved the thing with not too much force.

The first thing he did was checked for a pulse,

As he put his index and middle figure on the things wrist, he felt a small shock of electricity went through his entire body.

He sat their on his foot, still knelling, looking dumfounded for the first time in his life, Soon as he shot back into realty, and shook his head a couple of a times, and went to the task at hand.

Feeling a slight pulse under his fingered tips, he felt a faint but a strong pulse.

He put his ear ageist the thing's chest and heard a small heart beat, but soon he just notice some thing soft like a pillow.

He picked his head up to look at the thing that dares to cross his own lands.

He reached down and moves a long, strait midnight blue hair out of its face and instantly noticing a nice pale skin tone, the thick black eye lashes.

He could not see the rest of its face, because the sun was making a heavy shadow upon it.

Therefore, he lifted the thing's face up to get a better idea of the thing that he is touching,

As he was lifting to thing face up, his eyes suddenly grew because what he saw, under his finger was a young deamonness about the age of eight-teen, with a single dark blue stripe on each cheek, he also notice that the young damonness has quite cheek bones and full red-cherry lips.

Sesshoumaru gasp as he felt the young deamonness stirred under his finger, and by mistake, his clawed finger scraped a little bit of its skin, thus, resulting a some of the deamonness blood dribbled on his finger.

He looked at it, and he liked his finger clean the blood. It did not taste like a coppery liquid, but it was sweet as honey,

As Sesshoumaru was staring at his finger, his youkai came out, right before he went back because he heard his master yelling at him, his nose caught something sweet in the air, he looked towards the source of the sent and found the deamonness.

While he was looking at her, a small drop of blood was just under her chin, he look at the drop of blood for a little bit, and finally he deicide to go back, right before his youki disappeared, he told his master that he should go and claim her, before she get away,

Sesshoumaru stopped dead in his tracks and thought about it and but kept on going, as soon he was him self again, he looked down at the young deamonness at the base of the tree.

By the looking at the deamonness face, he saw a drop of blood right under chin, since it was his claw that cut her, he took the liberty to clean the small cut for her and then be on his way, Sesshoumaru, on the forest floor, looked around for a leaf of something, but then, he just remember.

WINTER

Winter means no leaves.

Sesshoumaru just surprised a huge sigh, he did not want to get his sleeves all stained with blood, but then he remember how sweet her blood was, that is when his youkai came out again.

'You remember how sweet her blood was'.

"Yes, I do remember how it was", Sesshoumaru told his youkai in a low voice,

"But what do you want me to do about it,"

'Well theirs only one thing you can do,"'

"Yes that is…," Sesshoumaru in annoyance.

Soon his youkai replied in a deadly smirk,

'Why my master you can always **lick** it clean'.

Sesshoumaru smirked at the idea, well for one, his sent will some were near her lips, so demons could stay from her.

As Sesshoumaru bent over and started cleaning the small wound, the young deamoness started to stir,

-+

Immedley she felt a very power-full present right next to her, and some thing very cool and relaxing.

So she did the smart thing possible, she opened her eyes very slowly, the first thing she saw was a long white sleeve, she stopped and look at it for a few seconds, she notice how the material was shiny under the sun, she also notice it was silk.

As she reached out to touch the soft material, she heard a low growl, she looked slowly to her right, when she came face-to-face with the man from her dreams, 'could this be a dream again, no it could not because I fell pain coming from my side.'

Her head shot backup when the growl became more louder, the only thing that she could think of was push him and run as fast you can thorugh the woods; she thought about it for a while, but then she saw blood-red eyes coming from the all powerful, the ice-cold prince, Lord Sesshoumaru.

While she was thinking about her plan, her youkai popped in her head, being very still, she started a conversation with her inner youkai,("herself," 'her youkai')

"What am I supposed to do," '

'I know what to do, buutttt….'

"But WHAT, tell me, I'm desperate"

'all right, all right but you have to do it fast, okay here it is…..'

After her youkai told her what to do, it left.

Now she was by her self, and while she was getting ready for the surprise attack on Sesshoumaru, she was thinking to her self, 'oh Kami, give me strength'.

She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath,

She opened her eyes fast, reached to the cold-lords face, grabed it and brought it tii hers.

Before Sesshoumaru relised what was happening, the youkai grabed his face and pulled him to her, and the next thing he knew what was happening, he was being kissed, and of course Sesshoumaru didn't liked being caught off guard,growled deeply to him self.

The young youkai who was kissing him, started to purr.

'What a second, purring, that means she is a neko-youkai, good, I heard rumors that their wild in bed, I wonder if that's true, I wonder if I could test out my thery.'

He was snapped out of his thoughts when he felt two small hands on top of his chest and her pushing away from him, he growled when she broke the kiss, he opened his eyes and notice she was about run away.

He stood up fast, look down at her, grabbed her sholders and put his long fluffy tail around her waist and pulled her close to him fast, she gasped.

Sesshoumaru notice and took his cance, and kissed he back with so much passion, she started to purr agenst his chest (he had no aumer at the time, because he was in war and lost it) while she was purring, Sesshoumaru plunged his tounge iinto her mouth and the neho-youkai just moaned and wrapped her arms around Sesshoumaru neck and while Seswshoumaru was about to berak the kiss to go to her neck,

But he felt a slight pull at his neck, he opened his eyes to find the neko-youkai in his arms has fainted.

Sesshoumaru just sighed and piked her up in her arms and started to walk back home, while while he was walking, he felt her moving in his arms, while looking down, he notice a huge gash on her left side, and he sait to him self in a low wisper,

"Who would do such a thing to this lovely youkai."

While Sesshoumaru was talking to him self, Rin was looking through her bedroom window looking for her father-figer.

When she saw him coming through the main gates, but she didn't notice that something was in arms.

End Of Chapter 1

Well that's my first story, hope you like it,Flames are accepted, but try not to get burned


	2. Coming Home

Disclaimer: nope, not even in my dreams. Only then that I'll trade Sesshoumaru for Alucard from Hellsing ( no offence, it just I like guys with who are pratallicely insane not that I don't mind v smiles ). Oh what do you call when you have Vash, Knives, Alucard, InuYasha, Sesshoumaru, Kenshin, Mugen, Jin, Yue, and who ever you may think that is most beyond hot, in the same room all together at once. What do you call it? Tell me and I might give you a cookie. Okay every body, a new charter is going to be added to this story her name is going to be EmIko, and she is going to be Sesshoumaru distant cousin and the neko-youkai soon to be best friend, you'll see why

Chapter 2: Coming Home

When Sesshoumaru finally passed his main gate, he was greeted by his main general, of course she was a female inu-youkai, but she was also his distant cousin, but the inu-youkai instaly notice the neko-youkai, she looked at her cousin with questioning eyes.

"Good afternoon cous -er -I mean my Lord, how was your walk through the woods," she smiled devilishly as she caught the sent of her cousin's mixed with a little bit with the niko in his arms, Sesshoumaru just ingonred his cousin and told her to get the sevents to get a bed room ready in the West Wing and to get the family doctor for her to come to the place.

"Yes, my Lord," after she did a quick but funny salute, Sesshoumaru looked at his cousin at the corner of his eye, Sesshoumaru just shooked his head and chucled at her a

attacks.

While he was chuckling at her, the neko started to wake up in his arms (yes, both arms), he looked down at her as she startes to open her eyes, the first thing she did was looking around franticly and hestated for a few seconds, and she started to look up very slowly and when her eyes meet his, he saw fear, sadness and lonneness,

Sesshoumaru thought to him self 'lonneness, hmmm.' Before Sesshoumaru could ask a question, she fainted once more, Sesshoumaru looked at her in disbelief.

She knew that she being carried by a very strong person, but his sent is familiar, she looked up very slowly, that's when she locked eyes with golden deptes, soon she felt light headed again and that's when darkness has sommened her again.

But he just kept on walking on until he saw his cousin running towards him, he stooped walking and waited for her to come closer, when she finally caught up to him, and waited for her what to she had to say.

"My Lord," Emiko said, she did a small bow and looked up to get his approvial before she get to continue, he nodded in a aproviale, he saw her do a happy sigh befor she continued, "the maids have gotten a room ready for the neko in your arms," Emiko said.

"Thank you," Sesshoumaru said in a very low voice that only she can hear. She only nodded back, "here," she said "let me show you the room for the guest." Sesshoumaru just nodded again.

Soon they were in the West Wing of the castal, Emiko nstopped near a set of double doors, she opened one of them and held it open for him, Sesshoumaru just walked in and put the neko in the king size bed. When he was walking out, he saw the elder nurse with two younger nurses behind her, the three nurses stoppes a few feet away from their Lord and bowed, the eldest nurse spoke, "My Lord, is your guest inside that room."

Sesshoumaru nodded and said "yes she is , I am leaving now, I will be back in a few minutes, during that time, I want her bathed, bandaged and have a new kimono on her and tucked back under the sheets." All the nurses could do was bowed in a unisechion and say "Yes my Lord," and ran inside to their job and they do not want to get their Lord upset.

Once he left the one thing that came to his mind was to go to check on Rin and tell her good news. When Sesshoumaru reached Rin's room, he barley stepped through the door, he felt a slight weight on his right lower leg, he looked at his daughter-figure giving a huge goffy-smile, Sesshoumaru pat her head as sign for affection for her, Rin just smiled at her father-figure and let his leg go, Rin took in a deep breath, Sesshoumaru saw this and put her index finger on her lips and when she was done and said "'You may ask this Sesshoumaru only one question and the other questions, you may ask later on."

Rin stopped for a few seconds and spoke out "Rin wanted to know were Lord Sesshoumaru-outo-san went." Rin stepped a few feet back so she can see her father figure a little more better. Sesshoumaru thought about his daughter question, then he thought about the neko in the room and Rin being mother-less, Sesshoumaru looked down at his daughter and said "This Sesshoumaru had been hearing rumors around the castle."

Rin gasped as she put her hands on the mouth, her eyes showed sadness and guilt, soon her eyes started to fill with tears, Sesshoumaru bent over and picked her up and held her for a few minutes.

Soon after Rin calmed down, Sesshoumaru set Rin on a chair, Sesshoumaru nealed on one knee and looked at her as she hunged her head in shame. "Rin," Sessoumaru started "you didn't let me finshed," Rin looked at her father in the eyes and under her breath, she said "sorry," Sesshoumaru nodded his head and continued "Like I said before, I heard rumors around the castle that at you wanted a mother, isn't that correct."

Rin just nodded as a way of saying 'yes', Sesshoumaru took ina slow deep breath and exaled it out slowly and said "Rin follow me," Rin looked at her father with curious eyes, she hopped off the chair and followed her father.

After a few minutes of walking, Sesshoumaru stopped at a set of large double doors, and looked at him and the large doors with wondering eyes, then she spoke, "Umm…. Sesshoumaru-sama-outo-san," "yes Rin," Sesshoumaru said, "Why are we here," Rin asked

"Well, the reason we are here is because there is someone that I want you to meet but you have to be very quite because she is sleeping." She,' Rin thought, Wow, maybe she can be Rin's oka-san,' "Hai,outo-san, Rin will be very quite," "good" that's all Sesshoumaru said, then it donded to him, 'that's the first time Rin called me outo-san by it self,' Sesshoumaru smirked as he thought about it.

Sesshoumaru opened the door very slowly as Rin peered inside the room, the wall of the room was a bit darker than normal of blue but it gave it a nice feeling, Rin also notice that the balcony curtins were open, before she stepped inside, she looked up to her father for permission to go inside.

Sesshoumaru felt like if some one was staring at him, he look to his daughter looking at him can she go inside, Sesshoumaru looking stair right into her eyes, asking him for permission to go in the room, he only nodded in approval, Rin only smiled.

Sesshoumaru only smiled to him self as he saw his daughter tip-toeing inside the bedroom. When they reached the King sized bed, Sesshoumaru looked down and ase Rin looking at him, Sesshoumaru kneeled down so he can be some-what face-to-face with her. Sesshoumaru whispered , but only loud enough for Rin's ears only can hear. "like I said before Rin, I heard rumors around the castle that you wanted an oka-san tell me, is that true," "Hai outo-san," Rin said "only because Rin gets lonely since outo-san goes patrolling and master Jaken got killed in the big, big war."

Sesshoumaru nodded as he was paying attion to his daughter, "Yes, I know that Rin, that's why I took the liberty on looking for a mate." Rin look at him with questioning eyes, Sesshoumaru saw this and said, "A mate in youkai terms means a wife for me and," he hesated at the last sentence and then he said the one thing that made Rin the most happiest little girl in the world, "and it means a mother for you."

Once Rin heard that last sentence, she did a low but powerful squal ecoed throught out the room. Sesshoumaru winced just a little bit, and stood back up and stepped up to the bed and notice that the sheets were moving up and down in a nice and even pace.

Sesshoumaru just smirked as he reached his clawed hand to pull back the blankets to see the kimono that the servents had chousen to put on her. Sesshoumaru smirked almost turn in to a smile as the blueish-purple kimono was reviled with silver stars and crested moons on the arm sleeves, Sesshoumaru nodded to him self to his liking .

Once the sheet was about mid-chest, Sesshoumaru bent down to pick up his happy daughter, once he got her to calm down, Sesshoumaru looked down to his daughter in his arms and said, "Rin, I would like to meet your new mother," with that Rin threw her small arms around Sesshoumarus neck and started to jump with glee in his arms.

While Rin was jumping and telling her father-figure how happy she is and how good she was going tobe now from now on (A.N. like that will ever going to happen ), Sesshoumaru was nodding his head okay, but really got his attion was the body of the young deamonness under the sheets was….. Moving.

End of Chapter 3

Okay that's about does it …..for now, I have chapter 3 just begging to be typed right now

Please r&r and if I don't get about 10 more reviews, I will not type out chapter 3 or what's left of it. okay


	3. I Must Be Dreaming

Disclaimer: nope, not even in my dreams, okay the answer to the question is "FREE FOR ALL" oh and chappie consist of a little bit of a lime not lemon, just lime, lime okay

(_this_)means thinking

"taling"

Chapter 3

I Must Be Dreaming

'_Aahha, my head. What's going on?' _The Young Neko asked herself. '_Well let's see, the first thing that I remember is…waking in his arms, then nothing, and now I'm laying down…I think…and I can't feel my wound anymore, how odd, oh well… oh kami, I'm talking to myself again (sigh) sniff, sniff oh gosh, he's coming again and…someone else is with him, better be quite, maybe he'll leave and I can make my escape. Arrgh, I wonder why my nose is so itchy all of a sudden.'_

As the neko was trying to settle down, she heard the door being open then silence, then a little footsteps coming towards the bed, and a then a little bit after, she heard but with a little girl…then it happened she heard a bigger person said "mate and oka-san."

The neko wanted to sit up and object but then she thought about it '_hmmm…mate now that wouldn't be so bad, now would it _( AN: XD, XP, I just had to put that their).

Then it happened, she had to sneeze, she started even out her breathing levels '_maybe this will make it go away.'_

Will it didn't then she thought if she move apart of her body, maybe it will keep her mind off of the up-coming sneeze. Soon her whole body was moving…(AN: hehehe I love this story)

"Um, outo-san why is oka-san is moving a lot, Rin what's to know and why is she making funny faces?" Rin asked

"I honestly don't know Rin, maybe if I…huh?" When Lord Sesshoumaru bent over to wake up the sleeping neko, she shot up and shouting "Achoo," by doing that she bumped heads with him, thus making Sesshoumaru dropping Rin (AN: what, he was caught off guard) on to her new mother, but not anywhere, on her wound, thus making her yell in pain and making her jump out of bed and started running down the long and many hall ways.

After Sesshoumaru got his sight together, he saw the mad neko run out of the double doors, 'giggle, giggle', Sesshoumaru looked over to his left to see his daughter laughing, and try to say some thing at the same time but all he could get out of her laughter was "Oka- 'snicker' san is 'laughter' funny.

Sesshoumaru just smirked at her and got up, he went to the door and told Rin to follow him. Rin smiled a big-toothless grin and launched her self to his side. Walking their way to the eating quarts, Sesshoumaru spot Emiko smirking her butt off. As he stepped up to his general, "Emiko, why are you out of your post and why are you smiling like that?"

"Well cousin of mine, the neko that you brought to your castle," Emiko said as she was smiling to Rin, who was just smiling at her. "Yes I do remember, why," Sesshoumaru said. Emiko smirked at her cousin, "because right now, she's causing havoc in your private kitchen and has gotten into your special stash of m…."

Before Emiko could finish her report, Sesshoumaru ran at full speed, leaving Rin behind. "Auntie Emi, why you made outo-san run like that," Rin asked the smirking deamoness, "Well Rin-chan," Emiko started "Your father is so silly sometimes so I can't really explain your question."

"Oh," was Rin all could say "um, Auntie can we go eat now, Rin is getting hungry," "All right Rin let's get something to eat," Emiko said to Rin while smirking to her self.

-

Sesshoumaru finally reached the main kitchen doors, he smelled her sweet sent but it was mixed with some thing spicy. As Sesshoumaru opened the kitchen doors, he spotted the neko upon the kitchen counter, eating in a rapped fluid of repeating action, her clawed hand moving in cat-like movements, in and out of the goblet that hold his favourite meat.

Before he could protest, the spicy sent hit his nose again, sooner than he reliazed, he was loosing to his Inu. Sesshoumaru fought hard to his other-half, but the youkai told him that the young neko was in heat and they are other youkai's that wanted to take her for their own, Sesshoumaru was replied by the saying and the Inu cursed himself, he looked at Sesshoumaru's memory, by looking at the day's pervious events that happened, he smirked as he saw Sesshoumaru told Rin that the neko was his mate and her mother, the youkai smirked as he told Sesshoumaru the past events.

The only thing that changed in Sesshoumaru appearance was his eyes but the revert to their normal self after a short time.

Sesshoumaru fought back a deep sigh, he looked at is youkai and told him to get her name first and then take her but to remember, name first, then mate second.

"Fine," was all the youkai said as he took over, (AN: okay, from now on, I'm going to put 'Y.S.' for Youkai Sesshoumaru, you know what I'm talking about, the one with the red eyes, sharp fangs/claws, and jagged magenta stripes).

'Y.S.' smirked as the neko was looking at him at the corner of her eye, since it was fresh meat that she eating, she has a little of a blood around her mouth. 'Y.S.' was staring her down, as he saw her blinked, he moved in lighting speed at her side.

---------------------------------------------------

( 'master', "youkai")

Before the neko knew it, the Youkai Lord was standing right next to her, 'but something was different about him, he didn't have those golden eyes of his but they were crimson red filled with…what's that…is that…lust, oh my kami, he wants to, but I'm still, "still what, innocent, fee, innocent my average ass, girl have you checked your thought about him," 'I know, I know, but so soon. I mean' mean what, you have a hot, sexy deamon who is in lust for you, come on; what do you have to lose for and also you can be Lady of the North and the West" 'well, if you put it that way…okay, but why is he looking at me like that' "well, the reason he is looking at you like that, is because you are in heat" 'WHAT, no wonder…'(faint) "aww man, she fainted again, oh well I guess I should take over, rather not keeping him waiting."

'Y.S.' watched as the neko before his very eyes was changing her physical and mental form, her eyes changed to a very light blue, almost next to clear, her nails grew about another half inch with the shade of mid-night blue, and she grew three stripes on each cheek and also became more jagged.

She grinned as she watch the Lord staring at her, but she forgot that she has a little of blood on her lips.

'Y.S.' smirked as he asked in a low husky voice, "now my little neko, what is your name?" He smirked as she shivered in delight, but she gained her composer fast.

"The name of the neko that you see normally see is Suki but the one that see before you is Tsuki."

Sesshoumaru smirked in delight as the neko him their names.

There was a heavy silence in the room, soon you can here a low chuckle and then laughter, but not any laughter but an evil, lust filled laughter.

Tsuki hissed at the Lord, for telling him to shut-up, Y.S.' lowered his laughter to a discarding chuckle, as he took a step forward the neko, she backed up further into the kitchen counter.

Tsuki closed her eyes and tilt her head down to the side, a little bit, because she became aware how powerful this youkai must be, then it happened, she felt his warm breath upon her face, she lifted her head up slowly and open her eyes along with the same movement, soon her eyes lock with his and she gasped.

--------------------------------------------------

'Y.S.' saw this and gave her a deep French kiss, after the shock and all, he felt her kissing him back, he push him self against her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsuki mewed as he broke the kiss, but started to purr as he started to place butterfly kisses along the side of her neck, and then she felt his powerful hands going up and down her sides, she started to purr ever louder when he stared to stroke her tail lovely. She gasped a little bit when his hands grabbed her butt.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

'Y.S.' growled in pleasure when he heard her gasped, and when her arosial shot through the roof.

'Y.S.' felt his fangs lengthen again, he knew what that means, his masters body what this little for his very own, he growled a little bit, only a slight rumble in his chest, the neko was withering right in front of him, he bent over and lick the shell of her ear, he smirked deadly as he whispered lust fully into her ear, " by me claming you, one, you must not be any men without me, two, I will be the only one who can pleasure you at anytime I want, that's what you want, is it true…my love."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsuki was speechless, when she found her voice and remember how to breath again, the only thing that came to her masters mind was, "Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru, I will listen and obey your orders and I will be your mate for life," she tilted her head to the left to expose her neck.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

( "master", 'youkai')

'Y.S.'howled in triumphant as his hands got her ready for claming, his head reared back, and the he slammed down hard on the area were the neck meet the solder.

Tsuki cringed in pain as his fangs penetrate her delicate flesh, but soon the pain was gone, she started to moan, when he was licking up the blood and was adding in his healing saliva to get the penetranted wounds to make a scar so he can show the castle their new and feature Lady of the Western and the Northern Lands.

As 'Y.S.' went into their mind to find his master to tell his the news that what he has gotten, as they have spotted his, they were notice something that he hasn't done in a long time, he was mediating, but when 'Y.S.' reached Sesshoumaru they bowed and told him the news, the neko that you know is named Suki and the one that I became very fond of is called Tsuki, " I see," was Sesshoumaru response "oh and Youkai," Yes master, he replied back "Good job and I will take it from here."

'Y.S.' eyed their master in wonder but shook it off. "Do you want me to finish the job or do you want to finish it?" asked Sesshoumaru in a stealth voice.

Why master, I'm speechless, I do believe that you should have the honour to take her, 'Y.S.' said into a evil smirk.

"Fine, I shall take it over from here," Sesshoumaru said as he was gaining control over his body, 'oh and master, one more thing,' "hmn," 'be-careful of her of youkai side, she is always on her toes.'

Sesshoumaru said nothing but merely nodded.

----------------------------------------------------

Tsuki watched as the Lord closed his eyes and he looked like he was in mediation.

_'Maybe it was it was his youkai who claimed my masters body, oh kami, son-of-a-grrr, I can't think like that anymore because he is an Inu and be might get offended.'_

She had to find Suki fast and see if see if she's awake, and hope that she did awake to see if she witness everything, let's say she doesn't go…

Authors Note: well let's say that lets hope that everything comes out just fine

End of Chapter 3

(Finally passes out from exhaustion)


	4. The Game Of Love!

Disclaimer: nope, not even in my dreams.

Chapter:4 The Game Of Love!

Lomon in this chappie!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshoumaru finally snapped out of his daze. He look down to his-mate-to-be, he smirked as an idea came to his mind, he inched his face closer to the unsuspecting neko.

His golden eyes stared to her full luscious lips, he couldn't wait any longer, he silled his lips with hers, he smirked as he felt the neko jumped in surprise and she took a deep gasp, Sesshoumaru heard this and took the opportunity to plunged his toung into the neko mouth.

Tsuki moaned as Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms around her small frame, and pulled her closer to his chest, Tsuki, in retuned, wrapped her arms around his neck and wrapped her legs around Sesshoumaru waist.

Sesshoumaru lifted her off the kitchen counter and laid her on the floor (AS: mind you that Tsuki is in HEAT people, if you can't remember, then read the last chapter,) Tuski moaned as she felt the cool floor touch her back, her hands let go of Sesshoumaru's neck, she heard a low growl coming from above her and she presumed that was him, she smirked as her fingers ran through his hair, she opened her eyes to see a red eyed, spaced out, lord above her, purring his mind out. (AN: haha, I just love this story, don't you?)

Tsuki smiled to her self as she was misgauging Seeshoumaru's scalp, Sesshoumaru couldn't help him self as she started to scratch behind his ears, Sesshoumaru started to loss felling in his arms, and he slowly lowered his body onto hers, Tsuki saw him lowering his body and she stopped scratching behind his ears, and went to his back, and when she got their, with her palms, she started a slow circle-moving antic, that got Seeshoumaru all the way on top of her.

Sesshoumaru started to purr louder when he laid himself on top of Tsuki, he was starting to fall asleep. Tsuki started to hear the even breaths coming from his nose, she soon realized that she was putting the cold Lord to sleep, she had to get him up and get him some were else, she tried to move him, but he just growled at her and add more of his body weight on top of her.

Tsuki thought to her self ' well there is one way, but I don't know that it might work,' her idea was to stop misgauging Sesshoumaru back and to shake him on his shoulders, and Sesshoumaru did was growl at her ear.

Tsuki was afraid that somebody might walk in, so when she finally found her voice, she moved her hands to Sesshoumaru's neck, and she lifted her head right next to his ear and spoke very low and very softly, "Sess," all Sesshoumaru did was, "hun."

Tsuki did a small smile to her self, and spoke a little bit louder this time, "Sesshou-kun." Sesshoumaru shook him self a little bit, as soon as he found felling in his arms once again, he shot back up to his feet, and looked down to the neko to the floor, Tsuki look at him in wonder, before she realized, Sesshoumaru scooped her right off the floor and started heading to the kitchen door.

When he stepped out of the room, he made a mad dash to his living quarters (AN: a.k.a. his bedroom). Once he got there, he gently laid Tuski on his futon, he gently nipped at his courting mark with his fangs, he smirked as he heard a grunt from his neko.

Tuski was in a dream, she couldn't believe the she was in the cold Lords bedroom, and was about to be his mate any minute.

There she was, beneath the hottest demon lord you could ever imagine. His tongue tracing the courting mark on her neck. Teeth trailing on delicate flesh. Slowly his hand moved to her stomach, untying the thin golden sash of her kimono and pushing it apart.

She gasped as the cold air touched the exposed skin of her chest. Still licking at the marking on her neck Sesshoumaru's hand moved upward to massage her left breast his other moving downward to that little nest of curls between her legs.

She unconsciously arched up into his palm as he slid one clawed finger into her. He began stroking her in long languid movements, his hand, left on her breast and his mouth descend on hers. His tongue, traced her bottom lip, begging for entrance. And she was all to willing to give in to his menstruations.

Arching against him as he inserted another finger into her and then another, pushing in deeper demonstrating what he had in mind for her. He pulled away from their kiss, both at a loss for breath.

His fingers still pumping her as she came, his moth trailing kisses down her jaw, neck and chest, taking a nipple in his mouth. he suckles at it gently then harder, biting the sensitive flesh. "Sessho-Sesshoumaru-sama!" she gasped arching up against him again.

He removed his mouth from her nipple and licked around it, flicking it with his tongue "Do you want something more my kitten?" He removed his fingers and smiled at her little growl of annoyance.

He kissed down her stomach and pushed her legs apart. enjoying the fear in her eyes as he bent his head to take her into his mouth. She moaned loudly as his tongue entered her, licking her, teasing the bud of her sex.

His claws opening her wide enough for his tongue, oh his skilled tongue to explore her most sensitive of areas. "AH-LORD SESSHOMARU!"

She moaned her hands in his hair urging him to continue as she convulsed in the please he was creating within her. He continued to stroke her, continued his explorations. lapping at the cum dripping down her inner thigh. He looked up at her and smirked with satisfaction.

Her face was flushed and her hands had moved to massage her breast as he ate her out. "Do you want more?" She nodded slightly as he straddled her waist and removed his clothes slowly taking pleasure in the barely auditable gasps of fascinations escaping her beautiful lips.

When he was fully undressed he whispered little endearments in her ear as he guided his hardened member to her opening and entered her slowly. She winced in pain and he decided it would be better if he just broke her maiden barrier with one swift thrust.

And he did. She cried out but he swallowed it as he kissed her, kissed away the tears in her eyes "Are you okay..." she nodded.

He remained still for a while, so she can get adjusted to his size before slowly thrusting into her in a slow agonizing pace, then he increased the pressure as his arousal got the better of him.

His eyes glowed red as the his pleasure mounted he pulled out long enough to flip her onto her stomach and enter her from behind. Her moans grew louder and louder as she rode out each and every one of his thrusts her again thrusting into her.

He'd lost count on how many times she had came, finally as he reached the peak of his arousal, he gave a fierce howl as he spilled is seed into Tsuki and slammed his teeth piercing the courting mark already on her neck once again.

His beast howled in pleasure as he felt Tsuki teeth piercing into his own skin, collapsing on the bed with her in his arms.

Sesshoumaru held his mate close as is member swelled inside of her, ensuring that his mate will be caring the next ruler of his lands, he gently moved his nose over his mating mark on his mates neck.

In a very long time, Sesshoumaru smiled greatly at the sleeping neko in his arms, his eyes showed happiness as he saw a heavy Vermillion colored crested moon setting on her for-head.

He kissed Tsuki for-head and then laid his head on the pillow, time passed by very slow for him, soon his side was starting to fell numb, but since he was still swollen inside of his mate, he gently rapped his arms around her small body and pulled her against his chest and he rolled over to his back.

And now Tsuki is on top of Sesshoumaru's body, smiling to him self as he got comfortable, soon he fell asleep with his mate on his chest.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsuki was the first to wake up, she looked out side the window to see what the day is right now, her eyes wide in shock, because outside, form the distance she could see, it was about way passed midnight, she tried to get up but something strong was holding her down.

She caught a glimpsed of silver hair in the corner eye, she nervously moved her head to the thing that held the silver hair, soon her eyes laded on a face, but since she just woke up she had to wait till her eyes adjust to the darkness of the room.

When she tired to sit up the best that she could, her hands, felt smoothness, while she was running her fingers very gently on the new thing that she found, her finger brushed across something and that made some "gurr" in an announce, she stopped im-medially.

Now she was looking the new area that was new to her, by looking at the foreign objects on the wall, it helped the process for see-in-the-dark thingy (AN: o.O, oh shut up, it's my story, just read it, okay).

She smiled to her self and closed her eyes and looked down to see a half lidded Sesshoumaru, smirking his tail off.

Tsuki gasped when she saw him looking at her, but underneath her no less, she saw Sesshoumaru smirk turn into a small smile and notice that his gaze was in another area, she followed his eye sight right to her breast.

She gasped and brought her hands and arms to cover her breast, soon she heard a slight rumble from the thing beneath her, she looked at the foreign object, and notice that it was a chest.

By making sure that she try to cover her breast, she placed one hand on Sesshoumaru's chest and stare at the mark on his neck, 'that mark must come form me.' She gently moved her hand from his chest, up to her neck and felt four scabs, she smiled to her self, then she thought of a great pay-back.

Sesshoumaru froze at his antics when he felt a small hand, placed on top of his chest, soon the hand started to move up and down in the middle of his chest and started to go down to his stomach, he felt five ( Tsuki: I thought it was supposed to be four fingers and one thumb./ Lady IkoYume: look do you or do you not want to get your revenge on Sess or not/ Tsuki: and what if said "no"/ Lady IkoYume: I make you have six kids all at different times/ Tsuki: okay, okay fine I'm sorry, five fingers it is and now back to the story) fingers going across his eight-pack abs, (AN: okay, now ladys, drool for ten minutes) soon he felt just two fingers going through the dents that help shaped his perfict abs, and then her whole hand pressed against his abs and lifting her mid section for her to free her self from his stiff member for the time being.

As she lifted her self at a fast motion, she heard her mate hiss in pleasure, by using her hands and using his body, the passion that she was for this lovely demon of hers who was looking at her with lust filled eyes.

Tsui smirked as she reached her denotation, her hand firmly gripped his manhood and brought her face mere centimeters away from his tip, she look up to see if he was looking at her, and he was, but it seems that he was fighting with his inner demon.

His eye was flashing back and forth, to bright blood red to normal golden, Tsuki smiled as she nibble the tip to get his attention, witch it did, with a slight but happy "purr" from her mate that was about to have a great ride of his demon life.

Tsuki started to move her hand up and down her mate's member, she smiled to her self as she licking the tip.

Sesshoumaru growled in pleasure at his mate's menstruations, he couldn't help him self as raised his hands to meet her head, Sesshoumaru hissed as his mate put his aching penis into her mouth.

He felt her tongue moving around his throbbing member, nibbling, licking and sucking every few seconds apart.

Sesshoumaru growled deeply as he felt her stop but soon smiled when his mate was gliding up, but soon moaned in pleasure as she gently eased his member into self.

Tsuki was holding the hiss in pain in her throat, 'Man, is ever huge, and WHY did I became his mate again, oh yah, one: protection, two: everything that I wanted ever since I was little, oh and of course, three: I fell in love with him.'

Tsuki smiled as she made her tail wrapped around her mates leg, she arched her back to get more friction to get her mate to want her more.

She started ranking her perfect nails across Sesshoumaru's torso. Tsuki smirked evily as she heard the futon being ripped to shreds.

Tsuki bent over to Sesshoumaru's stomach while she was pumping in and out on to her mate's enlarge dick, being her face so close to his stomach, she look up to see is face. She smiled at what she saw, Sesshoumaru's face was bunched up and to her, he looked like if was fighting with somebody inside of his head.

Tsuki smirked as she play-fully nicked Sesshoumaru's perfect abs, she bent down to his navel, she stopped for a second when she felt her self cumm, she tried to get her mate to release his seed into her, but she didn't feel anything like the last time.

After she clamed down a-bit, she started again, but this time she felt 2 powerful hands grabbing onto her hip, Tsuki wanted to go faster but Sesshoumaru wouldn't let her, she only stared at her mate in anger.

Sesshoumaru smiled as he moved her body faster and harder, soon he felt as if she was putting all of her weight on to his stomach and soon he smiled as he heard a large but a deep moan coming from his mate.

Sesshoumaru lifted his leg but not the one that her tail wrapped around is leg, he felt his mate response to his actons, he smiled at her, he felt her lean back into his leg and one hand on his knee and the other on his leg.

He had to hold back a moan that was building to his neck, he reached up to Tsuki's chest and he pulled him self up to her neck before he came, the minute he came up, he felt her inner walls clamped around his stiff penis.

With a quick glance mate he and her as she tried to hold back a scream, with out a second thought, he bit into his mating mark and released his seed into her womb, after he saw his mate go limp into his arms and he felt his penis swelled even more.

Sesshoumaru smiled as gently laid his sleeping mate on her side and reached over to his left and got the blanks, he covered him and his mate up, pulled her up to his chest and leaned over to smell her calming sent, to only sent that will only calm his beast from going any feather.

Sesshoumaru smiled as he closed his eyes for the second time today.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

……wow, I would like to say thank you, to my best-friend andrea, she was the one who wrote the first lemon and I was the one who wrote the second, and their you have it, not just one, but two full lemon, so…muhahahaha, and school is starting for me next Monday, whoooooo, class of 07 baby, whooooo


End file.
